Secrets Come To Light
by Azkadellio
Summary: One-shot. No pairings. Jade and Tori each have secrets that they never want their friends to know about. One is dark and shadowed by a powerful figure, while the other is light and shadowed by a fear of rejection by her friends. Prequel to a multi-chap in the works. High T for language and content.


**Another one-shot, and like** _ **'Pokemon Trainer Jade'**_ **, is a prequel to a possible multi-chap, with the exception that _'Pokemon Trainer Jade'_ isn't really a prequel, but it started the idea of the multi-chap. Don't know when I'll start getting the full multi-chaps out, but it will be after I get some other stuff finished. Also, there is a sequel to **_**'Vega-Marx Secret'**_ **in the works, but it won't be out for a while either.**

 **Sorry for taking so long on anything, but I want to start focusing on just one multi-chap at a time.**

 **Fair warning: This takes place when the main cast are in their early to mid twenties. The two main characters, Tori and Jade, have secrets they never wanted anyone else to know. Tori joined her family when she turned eighteen, and though it's not bad, she doesn't want people to know what she does when they don't hang out. Jade, on the other hand, keeps hers a secret because she has to. Things will be explained a bit in this, and more-so in the multi-chap sequel. I won't go into detail about what their secrets are, as in how they got into doing it and why they still do, until the actual story, but I will say that Jade's dad is a major player in Jade's secret and making sure no one finds out the secret. I don't go into any detail, but there is a tiny mention of child pornography in the beginning and blackmail. If that offends anyone, please leave now for it is not my intention to offend anyone. It's just a sad fact that this stuff exists in the world. I don't, by any means, think it's remotely okay, that's why I don't go into any detail and the one causing it doesn't get away with it.**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **and characters are not mine. There are a few OCs, but they're they only ones I own.**

 **No POV**

In an abandoned factory a few miles outside of Los Angeles, a film crew work on a new movie. It's not the latest Hollywood Blockbuster, or anything a D-List actor or actress would be seen in.

"Are you ready for your scene?" The director, a tall man in his mid-forties with cropped dirty blonde hair, asks a pale skinned woman with a shoulder length purple wig and an ivory mask showing her blue-green eyes and mouth, the material of the mask a movable and breathable material, with a blood red rose going from the forehead, over the left eyebrow, and down the left side of her face.

"Ready as I'll ever be." The actress says as she stands up, the thin silk robe hiding her outfit of a black silk bra and matching thong. Removing the robe after checking her lipstick, eye shadow visible under the mask, and making sure the wig is on straight, before grabbing the lightweight yoga pants and tank top and putting them on. "What exactly is the scene?" She asks, disguising her voice to the deeper one she uses on set.

"All we need you for today is the first scene of the movie." The director says, watching the busty young woman get ready, his eyes on her jiggling breasts and ass as she gets ready.

"So no guys involved this time?" She asks, making sure everything is in its proper place before turning and leaving, the director following behind.

"Nope. Just you and the new girl." The director says after a moment of silence, eyes on her ass.

"At least I don't have to worry about cum stains this time." The young porn star, once known as an up and coming actress, singer, director, writer named Jade West, mumbles as she walks onto the set, a younger woman with long blonde hair, thin body, long legs, and small C-cup breasts dressed in work-out clothes similar to Jade's, sitting on a bench as she fixes her hair.

In a far off corner, she spots her father with a smirk, making her think about what got her into this line of work. Almost ten years ago, when the twenty-five year old first got her breasts, her father was in debt with a loan shark. Instead of skimming money from his work, he forced his only daughter, then fourteen, to enter amateur porn, ordering her to wear a mask and act older so _he_ wouldn't get in any trouble.

Since then, by his threats, she keeps doing it because of the money it makes him, not knowing that each day brings her closer to wanting to end it. What 'it' is, she doesn't quite know yet.

In a gated community across Los Angeles, as Jade, no known as Ivory, gets ready for her shoot, a girl about her age with long brunette hair and tanned skin walks out of a large apartment styled building, dressed with only a purple ribbon in her hair to keep it in a ponytail, a feather earring in her right ear, and a pair of flip-flops, nothing else on.

"I don't understand why you insist on keeping yourself completely bare." The tanned girl's older sister asks, equally dressed minus the earring and ribbon, as they leave the building and make their way down the sidewalk.

"I don't like it when there's hair down there. It feels weird." The younger of the two, a twenty-five year old living in the community after graduating college when she's not working on her album. "What about you? At least I don't keep it trimmed like arrow pointing down like you're asking to be penetrated." She counters, waving to a familiar brunette and blonde duo from Seattle.

"Hey, I'm just letting the guys know I'm available." The elder of the two states as she struts down the sidewalk, giving a flirty wave to a tanned surfer a little over ten feet away, her eyes lower on him than his are on her.

"We live in a nudist colony, Trina." The younger of the two, Tori, says with an eyeroll. "I can promise you their eyes are either on your boobs or lower. Proof positive, his eyes are on your boobs." She says, pointing to the surfer.

"And who are you trying to attract?" Trina counters, raising a curious eyebrow at her little sister. "Since you came out during college, and moved in here a month after graduation, I've never seen you dating a girl or showing an interest in any. Hell, you only hang out with four people. Me, Sam, Carly, and that gay guy who keeps trying to hit on dad." She adds, laughing at the end.

"I'm not trying to 'attract' anyone. Besides, just because we're all nudists here, doesn't mean I'm going to hang out with them and risk one of the guys acting like I'm nude for them." Tori says, remembering her first day after moving in how a familiar face from school, Ryder Daniels, joined and saw her, immediately trying to hit on her and get her into bed. Thankfully, he got kicked out shortly after because there's a zero tolerance policy against people trying to force themselves on others.

"So, who are you interested in? Anyone I know?" Trina asks as she opens the door to the cafeteria for breakfast, holding the door open for Tori.

"What makes you think I'm interested in anyone?" Tori asks, walking to the line and grabbing a tray, waving to a few familiar faces from where they're sitting, her eyes never leaving their faces.

"I overheard you talking to Carly and Sam last week, when you mentioned you having a crush on someone with pale skin, big boobs, dark hair, and some tattoos and piercings?" Trina whispers into Tori's ear from behind her in line. "I can think of only three people like that. Alexandra from a few rooms beside yours, Maria from the building down the way. And a certain Goth from high school." She adds, a smirk on her face.

"Neither." Tori denies, not looking at her sister.

"I will find out, and when I do, well, who knows what'll happen?" Trina says, grabbing a banana from the tray as she looks for something to eat.

An hour later, both Tori and Jade are in their own living rooms, fresh from a shower, though for entirely different reasons, with their fingers between their legs.

"Why did she have to look like Vega?" "Fuck me Jade." Jade and Tori say simultaneously as they orgasm on their fingers, legs spread. "Fuck." They both whisper, pulling their fingers out and licking them clean.

 **To clarify: At fourteen years old, Jade's father forced her into doing low quality porn to pay off debts, using her developed breasts, a mask, wig, and specially done make-up to hide the fact that she wasn't eighteen yet, and years later, he blackmails her into not stopping because of the money he gets from her, and that as the days go on, she's slowly being pushed to the limit to a few possibilities. I'll leave them for you figure out.**

 **As for Tori and Trina, they and their parents are living in a nudist colony, Tori and Trina joining shortly after graduating high school and moving in officially after they finished college. Carly and Sam from '** _ **iCarly'**_ **are there too.**

 **If I write the multi-chap sequel, which will eventually be Jori, it'll have them meeting and things go from there. I'll explain how they meet in the first chapter of the multi-chap.**

 **Thank you for reading this, hope you liked it and don't hate me for doing that to Jade. I'll go into further detail, though not for anything sex related or anything until later in the fic, with how both Tori and Jade got to where they are.**

 **Finally, this is the last one-shot of the year, and I have the second part to _'Best Way To End Christmas and New Years'_ ready to be posted, which I'll do in a couple of days, plus another chapter for _'Jade Dumps Beck Alternate'_ which I'll try to have out early next week, unless I finish it sooner.**

 **Sorry for the two long author's notes.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
